El deber de un padre
by tic1.julio.pellejero
Summary: Maka y su padre nunca se han llevado muy bien desde el divorcio, ¿podrá Spirit recuperar a su hija y contarle el verdadero motivo de su divorcio? y de paso encontrar un nuevo amor. !entren! y averiguenlo.


**Este es mi segundo fic así que no me matéis espero de corazón que os guste, este fic va en paralelo con mi otra historia : imperfecta simetría podéis echarle un vistazo y dejáis reviews en los dos, se sitúa entre el quinto y sexto capitulo de esa historia.**

* * *

**El deber de un padre**

Prologo: Una guadaña, una gata y unas cervezas

Spirit POV

**Estando solo en la Death room, debido a la súbita salida de Shinigami-sama en busca de Kid me permito hacer algo que técnicamente esta prohibido debido a que estamos en una institución publica, fumar.**

**Mientras noto la súbita relajación de mi cuerpo y la entrada de humo en mis pulmones, empiezo a divagar en la conversación que Shinigami-sama ha tenido con mi hija hace unos escasos minutos, desde que comenzó el divorcio entre mi ex-mujer y yo, sabia que la opinión de mi hija sobre mi había quedado totalmente destrozada gracias a mi ex-mujer pero jamas pensé que estuviera tan baja.**

** En cuanto a la información sobre las Death Scythe y personalmente la mia, no me extraña que no la supiera no es algo que se enseña en la academia aunque me hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera sabido, puede que Eater me caiga como una patada en el culo pero se que mi hija se preocupa por el y todavía no esta preparado para ser la Death Scythe personal de un shinigami, no soportaría su longitud de onda al estar acostumbrado a la de mi hija.**

**Sin nada mas que hacer y con el sol jadeando en el horizonte apunto de anochecer, salgo de la academia y me dirijo a uno de mis lugares favoritos después del divorcio, el bar Chupa-cabras.**

**En este lugar me encuentro con una de mis personas favoritas, la gata Blair la único ser en este mundo junto a Shinigami-sama que no me juzga, que me escucha y que ademas intenta ayudarme con mis problemas.  
**

**-** Hola, Spirit-san

- Hola, Blair-chan

**Puede que me tachen de mujeriego y que Blair no sea precisamente una gata muy decorosa con su voluptuosos atributos llevamos una gran relación de amistad, supongo que porque ella sabe que jamas he estado con otra mujer aparte de mi ex-mujer y que yo se que ella sorprendentemente sigue siendo virgen. Eso nos permite contarnos muchas cosas y ser nosotros mismos por un rato.**

**Ademas es la única persona aparte de Shinigami-sama que sabe lo verdaderos motivos de mi divorcio.**

- ¿Que te ha ocurrido, Spirit-san?, te ves deprimido.

- Veras...

**Y le cuento todo lo que ha ocurrido, echándome a llorar como un crió por la situación, muchos en el bar me miran con caras raras entre molestia y enfado pero ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que se siente cuando tu propia hija te odia por una razón falsa. Al terminar Blair me mira con una expresión pensativa,asintiendo.**

- Creo que deberías pasar mas tiempo con Maka

- ¿Como?, ella me odia Blair, detesta mi mera presencia

- Tal vez deberías ayudarla en algo, abrirte un poco mas a ella, no se demostrarle porque eres su padre o tal vez decirle los verdaderos motivos de tu divorcio

**Aunque me encantaría hacerlo, se que Maka tomaría el lado de su madre si planteárselo dos veces ademas mi hija no lo entendería y no puedo desenmascarar a Kami, la amo demasiado para eso.**

**- **No puedo hacer eso ya te dije el porque, Blair.

- Aun así no soporto verte de este modo, Spirit.

**Y en sus ojos veía sinceridad, preocupación y tristeza. Un tipo de mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo, así que para no preocuparla mas pongo mi mejor sonrisa.**

**- **Vamos, dejemos el tema de lado y disfrutemos un poco de la noche, que todavía es joven.

* * *

Maka POV

**Es extraño estar buscando a mi padre a estas horas de la noche o mejor dicho buscarlo en absoluto, se que es mi padre pero desde el divorcio, yo no quiero estar con el no después de lo que me dijo Mama sobre el, pero la conversación con Shinigami-sama me ha estado zumbando en mi cabeza todo el dia y quiero preguntarle algo. Así que me dirijo al único lugar donde puede estar a estas horas, el bar Chupa-cabras.**

**El entrar dentro veo a varias mujeres ligeras de ropa, muchas de elllas casi desnudas y muchos de los hombres me ven con miradas depredadoras como si fuera otro pedazo de carne mas, eso me hace sentir muy incomoda. Solo quiero encontrar a mi padre cuanto antes y salir de aqui.**

**Llego a la zona mas apartada y me recibe una escena extraña aunque conocida, mi padre abrazando a Blair y riéndose a pleno pulmon, obviamente borracho.**

**No lo pude soportar mas y con la voz mas fria que puedo encontrar, le suelto.**

**- **Queria hablar contigo papa, pero ya veo que estas ocupado. me voy a casa

- Espera Maka-chan, no es lo que piensas

**Me daba igual cuanto lo gritara Blair, no le creia siempre era lo mismo, el riendo con otras mujeres en vez de quedarse con mama porque no pudo hacerlo.¿Porque?**

**Siento como alguien me agarra de mi muñeca, intento liberarme pero quien sea es mas fuerte que yo. Me vuelvo para encararme con chico de dieciocho años, musculoso con los ojos marrones y el pelo negro**

- ¿Adonde vas preciosa?, por que no te quedas aquí conmigo nos lo pasaremos bien

**Su aliento apesta alcohol y solo puedo imaginarme sus intenciones. Intento forcejear pero no puedo soltarme y empiezo a tener mucho miedo.**

-Sue...sueltame

- ¿Porque?, si te lo vas a pasar muy bien

**Antes de forzarme a besarlo, oigo un sonido y un flash de luz, lo siguiente que se es que el chico esta clavado en la pared por los hombros atravesado por dos hojas de guadaña de color negro.**

- Oye,viejo. ¿Que diablos te crees que estas haciendo?

** Mi padre ni se molesta en contestarle, del resto de su cuerpo van apareciendo mas hojas que rodean al chico, una de ellas se clava en su estomago y otras dos están a pocos centímetros de su garganta clavándose lo justo para dejar que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalen por su cuello.**

- Debería abrirte en canal por lo que has intentado hacer.

- No puedes hacer eso

**La voz del chico intenta sonar confiada pero tiene la cara blanca como el papel y se nota a la legua que tiene miedo.**

- Claro que puedo hacerlo, es mas no me dirían nada.

**Y entonces desde que ha comenzado todo esto, veo los ojos de mi padre. Estos se ven duros y fríos como el acero en el que se puede convertir, no es la misma mirada que siempre me da cuando me ve a mi, una mirada de cálida y alegre. Esa mirada es de un asesino que no dudara en matar a alguien.**

- ¿Y quien diablos eres para decir eso?

- ¿Que quien soy?. yo soy la "Death Scythe"

**Tras esa declaración veo como todo el local se queda en silencio y entonces noto algo, una alma gigantesca y muy poderosa, que es tan grande como para envolver el bar entero empieza a despedir instinto homicida a raudales. Muchos del Bar están blancos como un papel y temblando como hojas ante el despliegue de poder de mi padre, aunque yo también estoy sobrecogida y me pregunto si este es el verdadero poder de una Death Scythe, por que si es asi Soul no le llega ni a la altura de los zapatos.**

* * *

**aqui llega el primer episodio de mi segunda historia, espero que os guste y dejad muchos reviews **


End file.
